


Sharing A Ship

by theDeadTree



Series: Scott Ryder [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDeadTree/pseuds/theDeadTree
Summary: Even more conversations between Scott and Sara Ryder.





	Sharing A Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote another one of these. All of this takes place post-endgame.

“So,” Sara began, a mischievous grin etched upon her lips. “Five humans, two asari, a turian, a salarian, a krogan, an AI, and an angaran walk onto a ship…”

Scott groaned and smacked his palm against his forehead. “Not to ruin such an _amazing_ set-up, but you’re missing a human.”

“What? There’s you, me, Cora, Liam, Gil, and…?”

“Suvi.”

“Oh. Oh right, yeah. Sorry, she’s just so quiet, I forgot-”

“How _dare_ you forget about Suvi.”

 

*   *   *

 

“That thing should be in quarantine.”

“Oh come _on,_ Sara. He’s not hurting anyone. And you can’t tell me he’s not the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen.”

“It could be dangerous! It’s a completely unknown lifeform and you’re keeping it in your damn _bedroom._ You can’t just expect something to be harmless because it looks that way-”

“It. Is. A. _Hamster.”_

“We’re in a totally different galaxy. That thing’s as much a hamster as I am.”

“Ah, but the difference here is that _he’s_ cute. Sara, look at him. Look at his floofy little cheeks.”

“And you wonder why Dad never let us have pets.”

 

*   *   *

 

“You never told me you were adopted by a krogan.”

“…what?”

“So, what happened? You just met one day and he was like, _‘yes. I’ll keep this one’_?”

“We are _not_ having this conversation.”

“Oh come on Scott. I think it’s _sweet._ He calls you kid. He seems to treat you with more affection than Dad ever did. A _krogan.”_

“Nope. Not talking about this.”

“Fine, have it your way. You have fun being grumpy together with your curmudgeonly krogan grandpa.”

 

*   *   *

 

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Here we go…”

“You’ve actually settled. You managed to get into a nice, normal, healthy, emotionally fulfilling relationship. You defied all odds-”

“Stop.”

“Overcame all obstacles-”

“Sara. Stop.”

“Resisted all temptation-”

_“Sara.”_

 

*   *   *

 

“So… Jaal’s nice.”

“No.”

“But-”

_“No.”_

 

*   *   *

 

“You know Scott, Lexi’s right. You’re too hard on yourself.”

 _“Oh for-_ you too now? How many people is she going to rope into this? What happened to patient confidentiality?”

“She’s worried about you. Thinks you’re stressed.”

“I’m not stressed. You and Lexi need to stop.”

“It’s not just us. Jaal thinks so too.”

“Stop talking to him.”

 

*   *   *

 

“You’re a sap.”

“Okay, where the hell did _that_ accusation come from?”

“ _‘Whatever we face, I’ll always come back to you.’_ You said that. To someone. In real life. Those words actually came out of your mouth. You massive _sap.”_

“Can we all just remember that I was badly wounded, delirious, and high as a kite on every available med in the cluster at the time?”

“I almost vomited, Scott.”

“And she still kissed me. Fancy that.”

 

*   *   *

 

“You need to stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Your blatant public displays of affection.”

“Get off my ship if it distracts you so much.”

 

*   *   *

 

“Aren’t the angara just _fascinating?”_

“Quit obsessing.”

“What’s your problem? Jaal doesn’t seem to mind.”

“He doesn’t mind because he doesn’t _know_ you, Sara.”

“Well, if that’s the case, he’s not being very cautious.”

“You’re my sister, he has to give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he’s angaran. Telling you what you want to know and trying to scope out your character from there is how he’s cautious.”

“How do you know?”

“You really think you’re the first person on this ship to harass him with questions about his culture? He’s not some shiny new thing for you to play with. So quit it.”

 

*   *   *

 

“So.”

Sara’s voice was sharp and accusing, cutting through the relative silence with ease, and stopping Scott dead in his tracks. Slowly, and a little anxiously, he turned on his heels to face her, his lips widening to an entirely fake smile.

“So?” he repeated questioningly, eyebrows raised curiously.

Sara folded her arms and looked even less amused than before – if that was even possible. “When were you planning on telling me that you died?”

There was a small _thunk_ as Scott’s head hit the wall. “Alright. Tell me how you found out so I know who to fire.”

“So, what? You weren’t going to tell me at _all?_ I can’t _believe_ you!”

“Maybe I was concerned about needlessly stressing out my sister. Who is still recovering from brain haemorrhaging on top of a goddamn coma, by the way. In case you forgot.”

“Not good enough, Scott.”

He groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t care. Because _three times,_ Scott.”

“I’m fine.”

 _“Three. Times._ Who does that? Who goes and _dies_ on three separate occasions and doesn’t tell his sister?”

“The kind of person who doesn’t want his sister to have a heart attack and die?”

“Oh, so it’s okay for _you_ to die, but no one else?”

“Not to brag, but I’ve come back every time. I don’t have that kind of assurance with you. Besides, I’m not obligated to tell you everything.”

“I’d settle for you to tell me _anything,”_ Sara said with a tired sigh. “And you’re my _younger_ brother. I outrank you. So yeah, you kind of _are_ obligated.”

“Um, _Pathfinder,_ Miss Recon Specialist. As far as _actual rank_ is concerned, I am literally your boss.”

“I am _so_ not saving your ass next time you get it handed to you by an evil alien overlord.”

“So long as you don’t need me to play the cavalry. You know, _again.”_

“I hate you sometimes.”

 _“Do_ try not to get kidnapped.”

 

*   *   *

 

“I missed space.”

“You what?”

“Been in Meridian too long. Spent so long in the medical bay, I almost forgot what it was like to look up and see actual space at night. I missed it.”

“It still wigs me out.”

“What, space?”

“Meridian. Having a horizon that just keeps going.”

“Don’t tell me Scott Ryder’s not a fan of his own planet!”

“Don’t call it that.”

“Why not?”

“Because saying it’s mine makes me think I have to rule it or something and it’s not something I like to think about.”

“Hm. You’re right. That can only end in flames.”

 

*   *   *

 

“Mom’s alive.”

“So she is.”

“You’re pissed at Dad.”

“So I am.”

 

*   *   *

 

“So… Scott. Are we ever going to talk about Mom? Or at least, what we plan to do?”

“Nope.”

“Worth a shot.”

 

*   *   *

 

“You can’t ignore it forever.”

“Like hell I can’t. Ignoring problems is one of the few things I’m reliably good at.”

“You seem fairly engaged in pathfinding, the kett, the vaults, the remnant… so what are they?”

“Happy distractions.”

“Right. Can’t bother with deep seated emotional issues when you’re being shot at. Didn’t realise you could use terraforming an entire cluster as an avoidance strategy.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Lexi must love talking to you.”

 

*   *   *

 

“You know, if Dad saw you now, he’d be proud.”

“This again?”

“He’d look at you, doing the Pathfinder thing, being all grown up and responsible, and he’d swell with pride.”

“And then he’d immediately do that thing where he’d instantly swallow it and look for something to relentlessly pick apart, like always, because nothing’s ever good enough.”

“Why are you so determined to go back to hating him? He died to save you.”

“He _died_ to spare Mom the pain of waking up only to find out I was dead.”

“Really? _That’s_ what you’ve decided to believe? Everything he did, and you’re just going to ignore it all?”

“Well maybe if he hadn’t been a colossal prick who ruined both our lives, I wouldn’t feel so compelled to try.”

“You’re _still_ upset about getting dismissed from the Alliance?”

“Oh, is that not a good enough excuse anymore? How about the fact that we had to jump galaxies because of what happened? How about the fact that he _lied_ to us about _Mom?”_

A brief silence came between them, as Sara struggled to find something, _anything,_ she could say in response.

“Look,” she began uneasily, trying to find a way to word herself that wouldn’t cause Scott to immediately switch off, like he was so close to doing already. “Look, I’m not saying he was a perfect parent-”

“Oh, joyous day. Sara Ryder finally manages to grasp the obvious.”

Her lips pursed slightly at his reply. “But none of that changes the fact that he would be proud of you, Scott.”

“Shut up.”

“So proud.”

_“Shut up.”_

 

*   *   *

 

“Which do you think is worse; losing a child, or a spouse? What if you had to choose?”

“That’s a horrible question, Scott.”

“Yeah. It is.”

They descended into a brief silence, as Sara watched him curiously, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why ask?”

He groaned and shifted away from her. “I just, ever since… I don’t know. Stupid question.”

“This is about Dad.”

Scott sighed and still didn’t meet her gaze. “It’s always about Dad.”

 

*   *   *

 

“You know he loved you.”

“Sara, I appreciate that you care and I understand that you’re just trying to make me feel better, but you’re not helping.”

“Then quit moping so I don’t feel obligated to try.”

 

*   *   *

 

“God, Scott, you’re a mess.”

“Really? And here I thought I was doing pretty well for six hundred and fifty-six.”

“Ew. Is that how old we are?”

“About that, yeah.”

“Shit, we’re old. We’re so old. We’re some of the oldest living humans in existence kind of old.”

“Time flies when you’re cryogenically frozen for most of it.”

 

*   *   *

 

“So. Archon dead, Meridian secured, Heleus Cluster saved. What now, O most esteemed Pathfinder?”

“I don’t know, I thought we’d just sort of drift aimlessly in the vague direction of adventure for a bit.”

“Oh good. That sounds like a solid twelve percent of a bad plan.”

“That’s me; Scott Ryder, Pathfinder extraordinaire, purveyor of bad plans.”

“I still can’t _believe_ Dad made your impulsive ass Pathfinder over Cora.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
